Mi problematica vida
by WhiteTigerKiara
Summary: Durante tantos años he sido uno de los alumnos más reconocidos. Apreciaban mi inteligencia y mis habilidades. Me sobrecargaban de tareas y yo no quería hacer nada. ¡Deseaba no ser el número uno! Y entonces... ¡llegó ella robando mi preciado puesto!


**Tenía ganas de escribir algo nuevo y experimentar un poquito con eso del universo alterno.**

**En este fic narrará Shikamaru principalmente.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1. El número uno**

_Nombre: Shikamaru_

_Apellido: Nara_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 22 de Septiembre_  
_Edad: 16 años_  
_Tipo de sangre: AB_

_Clase: 4º_

_Grupo: A_

Eso es lo que dice en el carnet de mi instituto pero, ¿realmente quién soy yo?

Nací en una de las familias más importantes de la villa, los Nara. Tras hacerme una serie de pruebas hace un tiempo mi tutor, Sarutobi Asuma, descubrió que era superdotado. En realidad mi padre no se sorprendió. En la familia Nara parece ser frecuente cada cierta generación. Actualmente curso el penúltimo año justo antes del bachillerato. Y la verdad, es que durante el tiempo que he pasado en la enseñanza obligatoria no han hecho más que manejarme. **Sí, manejarme.**

Quiero decir, desde que me convertí en el mejor de la clase –sin yo quererlo- me han elegido todos los años como capitán del equipo de fútbol, del cual soy el portero ya que me da pereza correr por todo el campo. Además, me eligieron también como delegado todos estos años. Es una pesadez, no sé que ven en mí si en verdad soy muy aburrido. Y además, todo, absolutamente TODO es problemático.

Estudiar es problemático, la gente es problemática, los profesores son problemáticos, mis padres son problemáticos –oh sí, mi madre es un claro ejemplo-, y… las chicas son problemáticas.

Sólo hay una cosa que no es problemática: mirar las nubes.

La vida me sonreía sin duda, pero esa clase de suerte no era la que yo deseaba. Quería tener una vida pacífica al lado de una mujer pacífica, en un trabajo pacífico con unos hijos pacíficos. Pero claro, no todo lo que uno desea se cumple.

Tengo un amigo con el que he estado desde pequeño. Este chico se llama Akimichi Chōji.

Chōji es un chico corpulento que siempre ha estado conmigo. Digo lo de corpulento por describir su físico. En realidad está gordito, pero nadie puede decirlo porque se pone hecho una furia.

Es un chico no muy hablador, así como yo. Sólo que él cuando abre la boca dice grandes verdades. Bueno y también se pasa la mayoría del tiempo moviendo la boca, siempre debido a la misma actividad: comer.

Lo extraño era cómo no estaba aún más gordo, pero eso no me importa. Creo que es la única persona que no me parece problemática. Es el amigo que siempre deseé tener.

Nuestros padres se conocen bien. No obstante, desde que entré al instituto y se supo que era superdotado, cómo no había escuelas para superdotados en toda la ciudad, me pusieron en la clase más avanzada. En el mismo curso que Chōji pero en la clase A.

Así fue como conocí a Yamanaka Ino, una chica muy, muy problemática que no sé en realidad como puede tener el nivel de una persona de A porque, siempre está preocupada por estar a régimen. Ino es rubia con los ojos azules, alta y delgada. Se supone que es el prototipo de chica que les gusta a los de mi edad, sin embargo a mi no me atrae lo más mínimo. Mientras veo como se acercan a ella y la alejan de mi lado me siento feliz y todo. No es que sea mala, pero a veces es muy pesada.

Y lo peor de todo es que siento como si mi padre hubiera hecho un pacto con su padre –Yamanaka Inoichi- para que acabemos juntos. No me agrada lo más mínimo esa idea. No está hecha para mí.

Ino tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con una amiga, Haruno Sakura, también en la clase A. Aquella discusión fue justo antes de entrar al instituto. Al parecer discutieron porque Ino había ayudado a Sakura a tener un poco más de confianza en sí misma (debido a lo grande que era su frente) y pasado un tiempo Ino descubrió que a ella también le gustaba el chico del cual había estado enamorada mucho tiempo: Uchiha Sasuke. Otro tío problemático, y además de problemático, repelente. Es odioso, no entiendo como puede tener chicas a su alrededor, lo único que se sabe de él es que odia a todo el mundo y se cree el mejor.

En clase nos sentamos en mesas por parejas, y desde que entramos nos pusieron al lado. Debido a esto, el primer día ya quiso matarme, echándole la culpa a mi existencia de haber anulado una posibilidad de estar con Sasuke. Qué imbécil, la detesté al instante. El caso es que no sé cómo acabó pasando todos los recreos conmigo y con Chōji. Yo creo que es por la discusión que tuvo con Sakura. Sakura es menos repelente que ella y las chicas de clase van preferentemente con ella. Así que a Ino no le quedó más remedio que estar con el único que le quedaba.

Realmente molesto, pero cierto.

Le puse una condición, si no era pesada dejaría que estuviera con nosotros. Después de todo no está en mi personalidad ser mala persona.

Así fue como desde 1º pasamos mucho tiempo, juntos Chōji, Ino y yo.

Ahora estoy en 4º, cada vez queda menos para salir de éste problemático recinto. El problema es que también se imparte el bachillerato en este mismo instituto, así que no podré librarme de continuar aquí el año que viene.

Acaba de empezar el primer trimestre y todo sigue igual que siempre. A veces aburrido, a veces molesto.

Hoy nos han dado el horario de clases, los nombres de los profesores y las aulas correspondientes. Es una pena que no tenga todas las asignaturas en mi aula, así no tendría que moverme de aquí.

Al parecer un tal Morino Ibiki nos dará clase de matemáticas. Hatake Kakashi dará física y un tal Yamato da química. Mitarashi Anko es la de lengua. Yuhi Kurenai es la que da biología y Asuma Sarutobi es el profesor de educación física, entrenador del equipo y tutor de mi grupo. Mi asignatura optativa es una hora de entrenamiento que a veces me la salto y él se enfada conmigo. Luego está el idioma extranjero, que yo elegí inglés y lo da un tal Maito Gai. Y finalmente la peor de todas, la más aburrida: historia, y la da Umino Iruka.

Sólo hay una cosa que me anima en este momento. Nos han comentado también que vayamos pensando qué modalidad elegiremos el año que viene y nos han mostrado al completo el uniforme de los estudiantes de bachillerato. Es muy parecido al nuestro, sólo que ellos llevan corbata y las chicas unos calcetines más altos y negros.

El resto es igual: pantalón negro con zapatos negros y polo blanco con cuello. Incluye un jersey negro con el símbolo de nuestro instituto y la chaqueta es libre, pero tiene que ser tonos no muy llamativos. El de las chicas es igual pero ellas llevan falda escocesa de color azul oscuro y calcetines por debajo de la rodilla blancos con zapatos negros.

La verdad es que no estoy nada decepcionado respecto al uniforme. Me gusta que la ropa no sea tan escandalosa.

Dentro de poco serán las reuniones para elegir delegado y –no es por nada- pero creo que me volverán a escoger a mí. Todos estos años ha sido igual. Dicen que tengo mente de estratega, así que en todos los eventos y reuniones acabamos ganando debido a mis planes. No es que presuma, es la realidad. Sólo que a veces desearía no ser tan bueno como dicen, así no tendría tanto que hacer.

Hoy como todos los días, voy a clase. Atiendo un poco, aunque a veces me duermo. Intento que me vaya bien pero sin mucho esfuerzo.

Este año, en la clase estamos los mismos: Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino y un tal Neji que al parecer debería estar en un curso superior por edad, pero al igual que dos de la clase B: Lee y Tenten, se ausentaron durante un año de sus estudios porque tenían todo un año de competición de no sé que deporte. Algún día se lo preguntaré. Neji es el primo de Hinata.

El resto de la clase es menos relevante para mí pues, estos que he mencionado han estado conmigo desde primaria. En la clase de B también hay unos que conozco, están: Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Naruto, Chōji y los amigos con los que iba Sasuke. Un trío problemático: Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo.

No es que los conozca mucho, como para saber si son problemáticos o no. Pero si he oído que son los grandes culpables del desviamiento de Sasuke por el mal camino. Y que no hacen más que causar problemas metiéndose con la gente.

En fin, aunque mientras a mí no me toquen me da igual todo lo que les pase.

No soy una persona muy abierta, ni conozco mucha gente. Bueno, se supone que a mi me conocen pero yo no conozco ni a la mitad. Entre las dos clases de 4º aún hay alumnos que a veces siento que no había visto en mi vida.

Y sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que estoy tan rodeado de gente y a la vez tan sólo.

Hay gente a la que siempre le está pasando cosas y desearía que todo cesara. Hay otros que tienen una vida tranquila, que no ocurre nada en sus vidas y desearían cambios.

Y luego estoy yo, que a diario me pasa de todo y a la vez nada cambia.

Necesito un buen cambio.

* * *

**Agradecería que comentaran para saber si les va gustando o no. **

**No sé si le cambiaré el título XD  
**

**¡Saludos!**

**Gaby**


End file.
